


I Won’t Give Up

by LanceyLanceMcMeme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, klance being loving to each other, sort of...?, takes place during and after season 3, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceyLanceMcMeme/pseuds/LanceyLanceMcMeme
Summary: Songfic based off of Jason Mraz’s I Won’t Give UpKeith and Lance have had their ups and downs but Lance isn’t gonna give up on Keith, no matter what





	I Won’t Give Up

_I Won’t Give Up On us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I’m giving you all my love_

_I’m still looking up_

Lance knew Keith and he fought a lot. It usually was his fault in the first place, but there were those times where Keith started an argument and they just started yelling at each other.

“What the fuck was that during training, Lance?” Keith yelled.

Lance winced internally. They had just ended a team battle simulation, and Keith, reckless and impulsive Keith, had tried running straight into battle with just his sword and shield to protect him, again. And Lance had grabbed Keith by the back of his armour’s collar and jerked it back towards the rest of them, trying to get Keith to understand that his actions would’ve cost the team if this had been an actual battle. But Keith was angry with him for this. Lance glared back.

“Keith you were being reckless and impulsive. If that had been an actual battle, you could’ve gotten hurt or gotten any of us hurt.”

Keith huffed and stormed out of the training room.

Lance let out an exasperated sigh and his shoulders slumped.

“Well that was awkward.” Pidge said bluntly.

Hunk made a distressed noise.

“Lance, I thought you two were over this fighting and challenging each other thing.” He whined.

Lance sighed.

“I thought we were too...” he said staring at the door to the training room where Keith had stormed out.

He sighed again and looked over at the others, who were looking at him as if wanting an explanation.

“I don’t know why he’s acting like this. It’s probably the stress of having to take Shiro’s place as the Black Paladin.” Lance shrugged and left the training room.

He walked to his room and stripped out of his armour and under armour and stepped into the shower. The water felt amazing and Lance tried hard not to think about his and Keith’s relationship as he cleaned himself throughly. Getting out, he dried off and pulled on his pyjamas before slipping out of his room. It was late and he padded his way towards the observation deck. Whenever he felt agitated or stressed, he would sit there and look at the stars. Even though he didn’t know these stars, they were still calming.

He slid down until he was sitting on the floor right in front of the window. He wrapped his arms around his knees and laid his chin on top of his knees, staring out into the vast emptiness of space. He barely noticed when someone slid down to sit next to him until they spoke.

“I’m sorry.” Keith said quietly. Lance glanced over at his boyfriend and gave him a tiny smile.

“It’s okay, Keith.”

Keith shook his head.

“No it wasn’t. You were trying to stop me from being reckless and I screamed at you. You didn’t deserve that.”

Lance laid his head on Keith’s shoulder.

“Keith, honestly, it’s okay. You’re reckless, and impulsive, but I love you anyways. You’re stressed about Shiro. I get it.”

Keith sighed and ran his fingers through Lance’s hair.

“I still shouldn’t be taking my stress out on you. How can you put up with me?”

Lance laughed quietly.

“Because even when things get rough between us, I still love you, Keith.”

_And when you’re needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I’ll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

Lance knew Keith had to leave. Joining the Blade would be good for him, to learn about his family and his heritage. Even if it meant Keith was leaving him.

Keith sat next to him in their room, well soon it would be just his room, and they just cuddled for a bit.

“I have to leave in an hour.” Keith said quietly.

Lance sighed and buried his face into Keith’s shoulder.

“I don’t want you to go, but I know you need to, to learn about your mom and about your Galra side.”

Lance sighed.

“And this will be good for you. You need to find out more out about this. But I’ll miss you.”

Keith sighed and kissed the top of Lance’s head.

“I’ll miss you too.”

They sat there in silence, just holding each other for a little, relishing in the feeling of being together for a little while longer before Keith would have to leave.

“Hey, Keith, can I braid your hair before you leave?”

Keith shifted and sat up, smiling softly at Lance.

“Sure, it’ll keep my hair out of my face for missions for now.”

Keith slid out of the bed and sat on the floor in front of Lance. Lance shifted on the bed so he was sitting facing Keith, reaching out to card his fingers through Keith hair. Keith made a content noise and leaned his head back slightly. As Lance started separating Keith’s hair into parts for the braid, he started humming.

“I’m gonna miss this.” Keith said quietly.

Lance paused before he leaned forward and kissed the back of Keith’s head gently.

“I know. I’m going to also. But I know that this will be good for you. You’ll learn more about your heritage and we know that your mom was a Blade, so who knows, you might find her.there. Whatever happens, just remember that I’ll be here waiting to see what you find.”

_Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We got a lot to learn_

_God knows we’re worth it_

Lance knew Keith was trying. Trying to be a good leader. Pidge has gotten hurt on their last mission and Keith was blaming himself, Lance just knew he was. Lance also knew just how difficult it was for Keith to slip back into the leader role again, especially after the whole Shiro clone/Shiro being dead the entire time issue. So he was stressed and making some rash decisions.

Lance knew Keith was like a burning star, beautiful but temperamental and a lot of the time unpredictable. And he knew that Keith felt like he had failed the whole team because Pidge got hurt. Keith had never been good with feelings, Lance knew that especially. Lance had never been very good with romantic feelings, but he knew he and Keith worked somehow.

Lance quietly slipped into the observation deck, which was where he knew Keith had holed himself up to brood over his “failure” as a leader.

Keith was curled up on the floor staring at the stars just like Lance did often, wrapped in a red blanket.

Lance slid down next to Keith and shuffled close enough to nudge him gently on the shoulder. Keith turned and stared at Lance, his eyes shining with tears, that he quickly tried to wipe away on his blanket, but Lance wasn’t having any of that. He grabbed Keith’s face, making him look directly at him, before gently wiping the tears away with his thumbs and smiling softly at Keith. Keith shook his head and frowned.

“I’m a terrible leader.” He mumbled.

Lance shook his head.

“No you’re not, Keith. You’re trying. And no one blames you for what happened today. No one. Not even Pidge. You’re still learning. Learning to be a leader is never easy. I promise everything is okay.”

Keith closed his eyes and leaned into Lance.

“Hey, I know this is gonna be difficult. We still have so much to learn and still have so much to grow, but I know it’s gonna be worth it in the end, mi amor.”

Lance kissed the top of Keith’s head.

Keith sighed before looking up at Lance, who looked down into Keith’s beautiful eyes before smiling softly.

“I know that we are worth it.”


End file.
